This application relates to the art of tires and, more particularly, to physical characteristics of the tire tread surface that engages a pavement. The invention is particularly applicable to a combination of features and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and that certain individual features can be used without necessarily being combined with others.
Desirable features of a tire include low noise generated by rotation of the tire against a pavement, good wearability and good traction on both dry and wet surfaces. Tires that are designed to optimize one or more of these features often perform poorly in others. Instead of sacrifying the performance of one or more of these characteristics in order to enhance the performance of others, the tire constructed in accordance with the present application provides high performance for all of these desirable features.